The present invention relates generally to improvements in methods and apparatus for gathering and preserving information and it relates particularly to an improved video and audio observing and recording apparatus and method.
The practice of many activities and procedures, particularly those of a professional nature such as medicine, psychiatry, law, financial matters involving a practitioner and a subject in which the practitioner provides treatment, consultation, diagnosis, analysis and advice to the subject, the procedure is conducted in a private and confidential manner. Occasionally, controversies arise concerning the conduct and service of the practitioner which result in claims and litigation. The conduct and service complained of usually depends solely on the memories and observations of the participants and such evidence, per se, is usually perceived as being biased and not completely credible. Corroborating evidence of the events in question, particularly when established in normal practice would be very helpful in establishing the true facts, particularly when such evidence is unassailable. This in the long run would reduce the number and probability of malpractice and similar claims and litigation, the cost of malpractice insurance and the overall cost of medical services and insurance. It would also help to preserve and improve conduct and service prophylactically.